Trace
by Hana 'natsu' Mitsuzaka
Summary: Seorang Train Heartnet tidak akan seperti Train yang dikenal rekan-rekannya saat ini jika tidak pernah mengenal Minatsuki Saya. With Saya's quote from eps. 6 anime.


Tiga orang itu duduk melingkari sebuah meja di sudut sebuah kedai kopi. Seorang pria yang duduk tenang dengan sebatang rokok terselip di bibirnya dan koran ditangannya. Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang menatap buku yang sedang dibacanya dengan tekun. Lalu seorang lagi pemuda yang..

"Huaaahmmm.."—menguap lebar dengan wajah ditumpukan di atas meja. Rambut coklatnya sedikit berkibar terkena angin semilir yang memasuki kedai tepat di tempat mereka bertiga duduk.

"Sven~" suaranya cukup kencang. Irama manja bermain dalam suaranya.

Sedangkan seseorang yang dipanggilnya—Sven, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pria dihadapannya yang masih belum melepaskan pandangannya dari deretan huruf di hadapannya dan rokok dibibirnya berucap malas. "Hmm..?"

'_Kruyukkk...'_—dan suara itu terdengar. Suara yang mereka begitu kenal sebagai suara perut yang kelaparan meminta asupan pangan, terdengar dari Train Heartnet—pemuda berambut coklat yang terduduk setengah malas tadi.

"_Haraheta*..."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Trace** Hana 'natsu' Mitsuzaka

**Black Cat** Kentaro Yabuki

.

.

.

.

"_Happines isn't about money. It's about the free time you can spend with your friends"_

—Minatsuki Saya

.

.

.

.

Mengabaikannya—seperti biasa, Sven hanya berlaku tenang sambil menyesap sedikit dari secangkir kopi yang ada di depannya. "Bukannya kau sudah sarapan, hm?"

"Itu _sarapan_, Sven! Dan lihat,sekarang! Sekarang—"pemuda itu memberi ekstra penekanan pada kata sarapan sambil mengacung-acungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah bingkai luar jendela kedai—ke arah langit luas. "Sekarang bahkan sudah menjelang sore!"

Yang berambut hijau mendengus. "Kau tahu, Train. Sedikit diet itu sangat baik untuk tu—"

'_Kruyuuuk'_

—Terinterupsi lagi oleh bunyi perut yang sedang berbicara. Eve menurunkan pandangan matanya dari arah buku yang dibacanya. Alih-alih menatap dua orang itu dengan tatapan datar.

"... Sven, nampaknya perutmu setuju dengan Train.."

Sven mengacak-acak sendiri rambutnya tampak frustasi. "Aaah..! Aku tahu.. Aku tahu..! Oy, Train. Carilah pekerjaan! Apa tidak ada target yang bisa diburu hari ini?"

Sedikit malas, yang disebut beranjak dari kursinya didahului sekilas celotehan sebelum menatap papan pengumuman berisi penjahat yang sedang dicari. Hal yang biasa dilakukan para _sweeper_ untuk mencari target mereka guna mendapatkan bayaran.

"Huuum..."

Berpikir. Memilih-milih satu dari sekian banyak lembar pencarian target yang terpampang.

.

.

.

.

Lama. Lama. La—

"Train?" usik Eve akhirnya. Disusul dengan ekspresi riang sang penyandang Hades secara tiba-tiba.

"_Himecchi*_! Ini bagus! Target ini sepertinya mudah dan bayarannya cukup tinggi. Bagaimana, kita ambil ini?" cengiran lebar menggantung di bibirnya.

Eve mencermati lembaran bertuliskan _wanted _tersebut sebelum akhirnya mengangguk setuju. "_Ii. Yarimashou_, Train.*"

"_Jy_a—Sven. Akan kami bereskan dia dalam sekejab. Kau tunggu saja di sini. Dah!" pamit Train. Terlalu singkat, dan juga tidak terlalu padat apalagi jelas. Tapi tentunya pria bertopi itu sangat paham deretan tingkah tersebut yang sungguh sangat _Train Heartnet_ sekali.

"Hmmh. Cepatlah. Train, E—"

'_Ziiing'_

—Entah kenapa, terasa desiran angin yang mengibaskan lembar koran di tangannya.

_Kan?_ Bahkan sebelum ia selesai berucap, kedua teman seperjalanannya itu sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

—TraceTraceTrace—

Train dan Eve berjalan bersama. Sekembalinya dari menyelesaikan misi dan mengambil uang bayarannya.

.

Keheningan menyapa..

"Train.. "

"Hmm?" yang dipanggil memutar bola matanya pelan.

"Kau salah mengincar target. Yang tadi mudah sekali. Kelewat mudah, bahkan." ujar sang gadis _bioweapon_ itu datar. Baik nada maupun ekspresi wajahnya. Hal yang disambut dengan jawaban serupa milik penyandang nama _Kucing Hitam_ itu.

"Ck. Benar sekali, _Himecchi_. Sungguh tidak ada tantangannya target kita kali ini."

Menggerutu. Berjalan bersisisian dengan sang gadis.

"Membosankan." sebut Train.

"Sangat.." disambut lagi dengan suara datar Eve.

.

Lalu keduanya membisukan diri. Benar-benar tidak ada yang menarik dari pekerjaan mereka barusan sampai-sampai tidak ada yang bisa dibicarakan, nampaknya.

_Tapi setidaknya, kalian mendapatkan bayaran, kan..?_

Iris pink Eve menatap sesuatu di kejauhan sana. Terlihat seperti hanabi. Dan festival.. mungkin. Dengan lapak-lapak dan kios yang bertebaran.

"Train.. Itu.."

Train menelehkan kepala ke arah yang dimaksud Eve. Iris kucingnya membesar sesaat dan di waktu yang bersamaan, sekelebat memori terasa saling berkejaran di benaknya.

Ia _tahu_ itu. Ia _kenal _itu.

Karena ia masih mengingatnya.

Atau lebih tepatnya, ia masih _belum_ bisa melupakannya.

Bagaimana ia bisa melupakannya. Haha. Yang benar saja. Suasana itu sangat mirip dengan saat itu.

Ya. Saat itu: saat ia berjanji untuk melihat _hanabi_ dengan Minatsuki Saya. Saat ia berjanji untuk membelikan _ramune_ untuknya. Saat dimana terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Saya—dan semuanya sudah terlambat.

Tidak ada lagi yang bisa diselamatkan..

"Train.. Ayo, ke sana." ajak Eve antusias. Terlihat dari bola matanya dan perilakunya—menarik-narik ujung kaus putih yang dikenakannya. Meresponnya, Train hanya mengangguk pelan dengan kecanggungan terpatri jelas di wajah.

"_A-ah.. Wakatta. Iku yo, himecchi..*"_

—Yang sayangnya, tidak begitu Eve perhatikan.

—TraceTraceTrace—

Memutari seisi festival bersama dengan Eve. Masih berjalan bersisian, kedua mata mereka sama-sama sibuk memperhatikan sekeliling.

Eve; menatap segala isi yang ada di dalamnya dengan mata berbinar antusias. Diselingi dengan sesekali decak kagum yang meluncur dari bibir mungilnya.

Train; menatap segala isi yang ada di dalamnya dengan pandangan kosong. Bengong. Beberapa tawaran pedagang-pedagang yang menawarkan jualannya di depan matanya pun tidak mendapat respon sama sekali—membuat mereka mengabaikannya dengan sendirinya. Atau mungkin menganggap dirinya buta dan kembali sibuk menarik perhatian kepada pengunjung lain.

—Kontras sekali.

Train tahu; ia sedang bersikap bodoh sekarang.

Train tahu; seharusnya ia sudah mengerti semua ini. Semua isi festival seperti ini.

Karena _sebetulnya_, ia sudah pernah melewati ini. Suasana seperti ini, yang kurang lebihnya sama, meskipun di kota yang berbeda.

Tapi Train tidak tahu; kenapa ia terus memandang dengan tatapan kosong seperti ini.

_Ada apa? _

_Kenapa?_

Apakah karena ia kembali berharap—saat itu, tentu saja. Yang tidak akan pernah mungkin terjadi— akan menikmati semua yang ada di festival ini, sekali lagi dengannya, Minatsuki Saya?

Bermain dengannya?

Tertawa dengannya?

Dan akhirnya membelikan _ramune_ untuknya?

Dengannya, Minatsuki Saya?

Orang pertama; yang membuka hatinya yang dingin?

Orang pertama; yang dapat membuatnya kembali tertawa bebas?

Sahabat pertamanya—

.

Butuh satu satuan waktu untuknya berpikir.

—Tidak. Ia rasa, Minatsuki Saya memiliki arti yang lebih besar dari sahabat di dalam hatinya.

Dia...

"Train?" tatapan Eve yang ia rasa tiba-tiba berada di hadapannya itu membawanya kembali ke alam nyata. Menariknya kembali dari lamunan berkepanjangan. Membuatnya sedikit salah tingkah saat ini.

"Ada apa?" lanjut si gadis.

"Ah.. Ngg.. " yang ditanya hanya menggaruk pipinya canggung. "Tidak apa-apa, _himecchi_. Hanya sedikit bengong saja, kok."

Memaksakan segaris cengiran bodoh yang biasa ia perlihatkan di depan rekan seperjalanannya itu.

Eve tentu saja tidak bodoh. Ia tidak menerima mentah-mentah alasan Train yang seperti itu. Ia masih menatap Train lekat-lekat sebelum kembali pada satu kesimpulan. "Kau merindukannya?"

"Eh?"

Cengiran sedikit memudar. Berganti dengan tatapan terkejut sang _sniper_.

"_Ano onna*_.. Yang katamu waktu itu sempat berjanji denganmu di festival serupa. Menyaksikan _hanabi_ bersama. Mentraktirnya _ramune_." jeda sesaat sebelum Eve meneruskan perkataannya. "... yang waktu itu terbunuh oleh Creed dan meninggal di tanganmu. Saya, ya?"

Tepat sasaran. Dan sang Train Heartnet dibuatnya kembali membeku di tempat.

Menghembuskan nafas setelah kembali dari keterkejutannya, Train menyibakkan helai coklat yang membingkai wajahnya apik.

"Hmm.. Yah. Begitulah, _himecchi_."

Termenung sesaat. Eve menunggu, dan setelahnya Train kembali kepada mode cengiran bodoh biasanya.

"Tapi itu sudah lewat. Harapan yang tidak akan pernah terjadi."

Menaikkan kedua bahunya seakan berkata, _'apa boleh buat.'_

"Sekarang, mari kita nikmati festival ini, _himecchi_!"

Dengan cengiran dan senyum jahil kembali. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini. Seorang Train Heartnet sangat mudah mengalami _mood swing_, hm?

Yah. Tapi Eve tidak keberatan. Toh ia tahu senyum rekannya itu saat ini bukanlah senyum palsu. Entah yang ia lakukan barusan membantu atau tidak.

—Atau justru tidak?

Ia tidak tahu yang mana yang benar. Tapi ia mengangguk pelan. Menanggapi ajakan Train dengan antusias.

Sepuluh menit..

.

Setengah jam..

.

Satu jam..

.

Dengan bermacam jajanan sudah memenuhi perut. Bermacam permainan telah mereka lakukan.

.

.

Ah.. Sepertinya mereka _melupakan_ sesuatu..

.

.

.

.

.

"Train! Eve!" teriak sesosok pria berambut hijau yang memakai setelan lengkap dan mengangkat semacam kotak besi di sebelah tangannya.

"Hm?"

Dengan setengah bagian dari gurita bakar masih berada di mulutnya, dan setengahnya lagi masih di luar, salah satu yang dipanggilnya menoleh _watados*_.

"Ah, Sven.." yang gadis menghampiri dengan dua gurita bakar di tangan. "Mau coba? Ini enak, lho."

Membuat Sven ber-_sweatdropped_ ria. Empat siku-siku yang saling bersinggungan nampak tergambar di wajahnya saat ini.

"Kalian ini..! Kenapa tidak segera kembali, heh! Kalian tidak tahu aku masih menunggu dengan kelaparan di kedai kopi tadi?"

Kedua orang yang menjadi objek kemarahannya berhenti mengunyah. Bibir mereka membentuk satu bentuk O cukup besar.

"_Wasurechatta.. Himecchi?*"_

"_Un. Watashi mo..*"_

_BLETAK!_

Satu pukulan mendarat di kepala Train. Menimbulkan satu benjolan yang cukup besar.

"Acch...! _Ittai yo*_, Sven!" mengelus-elus benjolan itu. "Lagipula curang.. Kenapa _himecchi _tidak?"

Manja _mode on_ versi Train Hearnet.

"Diam kau, Train! Mana boleh seorang _gentleman_ memukul gadis! Sekarang kemarikan uangnya. Aku mau beli makan. Cepat!"

Mencibir, sambil merogoh kantongnya. Detik berikutnya wajahnya nampak sedikit terkejut. Dan cengiran—lagi— di wajahnya sambil menaruh apa yang ada di genggaman tangannya ke telapak tangan Sven yang terbuka di hadapannya.

"Uhhm.. _Ettou.. Gomen ne*_, Sven. Tinggal segini. Haha."

Satu keping koin dijatuhkan.

Kali ini Sven benar-benar _sweatdropped_. Disusul dengan jumlah bentukan siku-siku bersinggungan yang dua kali lebih banyak dibandingkan barusan.

Lalu..

_BLETAK! BLETAK!_

Train dihadiahinya dua pukulan lagi di kepala. Yang menghasilkan dua benjol menemani benjol pertama.

"_Ittai..."_

.

.

.

.

_Saya.. Kau lihat? Aku sudah hidup bebas. Dan mendapat rekan-rekan seperti mereka. Itu semua berkatmu, kau tahu. Terima kasih, ya._

.

"_Luce mia_*.."

.

.

—_Fin—_

_._

_._

_._

_*Haraheta: _Aku lapar. Sebenarnya singkatan dari _hara ga herimashita._

_*Himecchi: _dari _Hime _yang artinya putri. Panggilannya Train untuk Eve.

_*Ii. Yarimashou: _Ya. Ayo kita lakukan.

*_ Wakatta. Iku yo: _Baik. Ayo pergi/ayo kesana.

_*Ano onna: _Wanita itu/ perempuan itu.

*_watados_: Wajah Tanpa Dosa

*_ Wasurechatta: _Aku lupa.

_* Watashi mo: _Aku juga.

*_ Ettou.. Gomen ne: _Hmm.. maaf ya.

*_Luce mia_: My light. (In Italian)

.

Hum... *tengok kanan-kiri*

Hallo.. apakah ada penghuni dari fandom ini? *teriak. Bergema*

Umm.. Yah, semoga ada ya. Dan semoga ada yang baca apalagi review. Hehe. #ngarep.

Tapi sebelum itu...

Bah. Ini apa intinya? ( ; _ )

Dan kenapa pula di endingnya malah ada bahasa Itali? ( - _ - ; )

Ga tau lah.. Semoga masih bisa dinikmati. _Gomen_ atas ketidakjelasannya ya, _readers-tachi_. m( _ _ )m

Ide tidak jelas ini muncul begitu aja sih, pas lagi _re-watch_ Black Cat dan 'dapet' lagi _feel _antara Train dan Saya. Lalu, meskipun begitu.. Saya itu bijak juga, ya.

Kata-kata Saya yang diatas itu asli ngutip dari episode 6, loh. XD

Makanya jadilah fict ini deh.

Yosh, sekali lagi. Semoga ada yang mampir dan membaca. Terima kasih. Reviewnya, dong? #bah. #Dibuang ke laut.

Bye~ #melambaikan tangan

**-Hana 'natsu' Mitsuzaka, 21 Januari 2012-**


End file.
